The Internet is increasingly being used to conduct “electronic commerce,” because it comprises a vast number of computers and computer networks that are interconnected through communication links which facilitates electronic communications between vendors and purchasers. Electronic commerce refers generally to commercial transactions that are at least partially conducted using the computer systems of the parties to the transactions. For example, a purchaser can use a personal computer to connect via the Internet to a vendor's computer. The purchaser can then interact with the vendor's computer to conduct the transaction. Although many of the commercial transactions that are performed today could be performed via electronic commerce, the acceptance and wide-spread use of electronic commerce depends, in large part, upon the ease-of-use of conducting such electronic commerce. If electronic commerce can be easily conducted, then even the novice computer user will choose to use electronic commerce. Therefore, it is important that techniques be developed to facilitate conducting electronic commerce.
The Internet provides a network that facilitates conducting electronic commerce because it uses standardized techniques for exchanging information.
Many standards have been established for exchanging information over the Internet, such as electronic mail, Gopher, and the World Wide Web (“WWW”). The WWW service allows a server computer system (i.e., Web server or Web site) to send graphical Web pages of information to a remote client computer system. The remote client computer system can then display the Web pages. Each resource (e.g., computer or Web page) of the WWW is uniquely identifiable by a Uniform Resource Locator (“URL”). To view a specific Web page, a client computer system specifies the URL for that Web page in a request (e.g., a HyperText Transfer Protocol (“HTTP”) request). The request is forwarded to the Web server that supports that Web page. When that Web server receives the request, it sends that Web page to the client computer system. When the client computer system receives that Web page, it typically displays the Web page using a browser. A browser is typically a special-purpose application program that effects the requesting of Web pages and the displaying of Web pages.
Currently, Web pages are generally defined using HyperText Markup Language (“HTML”). HTML provides a standard set of tags that define how a Web page is to be displayed. When a user indicates to the browser to display a Web page, the browser sends a request to the server computer system to transfer to the client computer system an HTML document that defines the Web page. When the requested HTML document is received by the client computer system, the browser displays the Web page as defined by the HTML document. The HTML document contains various tags that control the displaying of text, graphics, controls, and other features. The HTML document may contain URLs of other Web pages available on that server computer system or other server computer systems.
The World Wide Web portion of the Internet is especially conducive to conducting electronic commerce. Many Web servers have been developed through which vendors can advertise and sell product. The products can include items (e.g., music) that are delivered electronically to the purchaser over the Internet and items (e.g., books) that are delivered through conventional distribution channels (e.g., a common carrier). A server computer system may provide an electronic version of a catalog that lists the items that are available. A user, who is a potential purchaser, may browse through the catalog using a browser and select various items that are to be purchased. When the user has completed selecting the items to be purchased, the server computer system then prompts the user for information to complete the ordering of the items. This purchaser-specific order information may include the purchaser's name, the purchaser's credit card number, and a shipping address for the order. The server computer system then typically confirms the order by sending a confirming Web page to the client computer system and schedules shipment of the items.
The selection from the electronic catalogs of items to be purchased is generally based on a “shopping cart” or “shopping basket” model. When the purchaser selects an item, the server computer system metaphorically adds that item to a shopping cart. The server computer system provides Web pages that allow the purchaser to view and change the quantities of the items in the shopping cart. When the purchaser is satisfied with the items in the shopping cart, the purchaser “checks out” the items that are in the shopping cart. The purchaser may provide billing and shipment information as part of “check out” process. When check out is complete, the items are then shipped in accordance with the shipment information, and the purchaser is billed in accordance with the billing information.
Although the shopping cart model facilitates the purchasing of items via electronic commerce, purchasing items via electronic commerce can still be cumbersome. First, a single purchaser may use different billing and shipment information at different times. For example, when purchasing items for use in the workplace, the purchaser may use a company credit card and the company's shipping address. In contrast, when purchasing items for personal use, the purchaser may use a personal credit card and a home address for shipping. It may be cumbersome to re-enter such information or re-select such information when the purchaser is purchasing for workplace or home use. Second, server computer systems may customize recommendations for items to purchase based on the purchasing or, more generally, access patterns of a user. For example, if a user generally purchases books relating to current politics, then when the user next connects to the server computer system, it may recommend that the user purchase a recently released book on current politics. However, if the purchaser purchases different types of items at work from the types of items purchased at home, then the server computer system may make inappropriate recommendations at certain times. For example, the server computer system may recommend a book on current politics when the user is at work looking for books on computer software.